A Green and Silver Proposal
by thunder-phoenix
Summary: Gai is worried about Doc's recent behaviour. They have been together for a long time but could it be that Doc no longer wants to be with him! GaiXDon AKA SilverXGreen with LukaXAhim and MarvelousXJoe thrown in there as well as minor pairings


**Hey! Thunder-Phoenix here! I've recently finished Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and I've kinda become obsessed with them T_T so I have about a dozen or more story ideas for these guys that I will probably write out at some point! ^^ **

**I'm still working on my other LinkXSheik fiction so never fear… however it is becoming longer than I thought it would be (which is saying something) and I want to have a few chapters written before I start posting them, so if everyone could be a little patient that would be awesome! ^^**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gokaiger or any of the characters! T_T**

**A Green and Silver Proposal**

Ikari Gai glanced over at the guy standing a few feet away from him for the umpteenth time in the past hour. He couldn't believe that the love of his life, Don Dogoier, was going to break up with him.

He quickly glanced away when the Green Gokaiger looked towards him. He pretended to be interested in the special ranger keys laid out in front of him on the table. Gai sighed, not even they could make him feel better.

Now he didn't know for sure that Doc was going to break up with him… but he'd been behaving so strangely lately and only that one conclusion had come to the Silver Gokaiger's mind.

Doc was always a little shy… well not really shy, just worried that he'd do something wrong so he'd always made sure to be more in the background. However, he'd always come through for the team, no matter what.

Recently, Gai had noticed that the insecurity had reached new heights and now not even the Silver Sentai could pull him away from it. Usually whenever Doc was down on himself, Gai would step in and tell him how amazing he was at what he did and how the team wouldn't be able to function without him… but over the past two weeks, Don would only get even quieter whenever the Silver Gokaiger would try to build up his self-esteem. The Green Sentai would just give him a funny look that Gai placed as something between dazed, worried and panicky then rush away from Gokai Silver's side without even a word.

Then there were the weird solo trips down to Earth that Doc would take frequently.

Gai would always offer to come with him each time but Gokai Green's only reaction was to rapidly spit out some excuse in a flustered voice and not meet his eyes.

Doc had even started inviting Captain Marvelous to join him on these excursions. This hurt Gai much more than he'd liked to admit. He knew that Marvelous and his first mate, Joe Gibken, have been longing for each other for a long time and were just too nervous and proud to finally admit it, but could that mean that Marvelous had been too afraid of his own feelings so instead tried for _his_ Doc instead?

Gai had immediately dismissed this idea when it first came to him but the more he thought about it over the past week the more it started to make sense. Joe had tried to make Gokai Red jealous before by paying extra attention to the Green Sentai… maybe Marvelous was trying the same tactic?

But then why would Doc agree to it when he had the Silver Gokaiger? When Gai started to ask himself that question a flood of his own insecurities started to come in. Maybe he had been too forward with Don? Maybe he had pushed him too hard? Maybe he had started to get sick of all the attention and praise? Some of the theories he had didn't make sense but then again nothing of Doc's behaviour made any sense.

Gokai Silver let out a noise of frustration before he could stop himself, everything was just so confusing!

He looked up to see the rest of the crew in various places around the main cabin: the headstrong fighter Luka Millfy staring at him over her most recent haul of precious gems as if he'd grown two heads, her girlfriend, the Princess Ahim de Famille, watching him with sleepy concern from her place on the Yellow Sentai's shoulder, Joe stopping in the middle of a sit-up to send him an annoyed look and Captain Marvelous casually glancing over at him with a bored expression from his position in the Captain's chair.

Gai quickly apologized to them, bowing his head each time to try to convey his sincerity. His eyes eventually locked on to Doc's, who was staring at him from the door to the galley. The Silver Gokaiger saw the concern in his eyes and a smile instantly reached his features. Maybe Gokai Green was just not feeling well recently and now everything could be back to normal?

The universe, it seemed, would not have any of that, however.

Doc's look instantly changed and he ducked his head back into the galley to finish preparing the food. Gai's face dropped instantly and he slouched back in his chair, distraught. The Green Sentai was obviously not back to his old self; he was still avoiding his eyes and acting uncomfortably around him.

He glanced over at the Captain and wondered if his theory really might be true.

Finally, after getting frustrated with himself again he went back to playing with the ranger keys, above all he made sure to keep his mind away from the horrible possibility that Doc, the one person in the world he loved the most, was no longer interested him him.

The next day wasn't any better, in fact, to Gai, it was even worse. Doc was now going out of his way to avoid even being within a couple of feet of the Silver Sentai! He couldn't handle it and the worries he had for his boyfriend's feelings were creeping up on him even more so.

The whole crew had decided that day that they were going to go out to eat; well, all but one.

Today was supposed to be the day the Gai and Doc both cooked together for the team and he had been looking forward to finally getting some alone time with him. He was hoping to get some answers out of him since when he had gone to bed that night Don was already asleep so Gokai Silver's only option was to get into bed as well and sleep, trying hard not to snuggle up close to the other man in case it would push him too far.

So when Doc, himself, suggested they go out for some Italian food, Gai became even more distressed and didn't say a word.

The other Sentai instantly knew something was wrong and even Gokai Blue came up to him to ask him what was wrong. He tried his best to offer a cheerful face and brush it aside but they knew it wasn't the truth, deciding to appease him anyway.

Night finally came around and the crew made their way to the surface to follow Doc to the restaurant. He had insisted on finding the restaurant they should go to himself and had even made a trip during the day to Earth to find a suitable place.

Gokai Silver tugged unhappily at his formal attire as he picked up the rear of the group making their way down the street. He loved dressing up like this and would otherwise be enthusiastically explaining all the sights around them to Doc and the others but he couldn't muster up the willpower to do so.

He glanced up and instantly regretted it.

His eyes had easily found the Green Gokaiger at the front, talking to Marvelous. He seemed nervous and was distractedly fixing his clothes so they would lay right, but that hardly mattered. The point was that he was clearly more comfortable with the Red Sentai then he was with his own boyfriend… Gai dropping his eyes, he rubbed the back of his head out of frustration and sadness.

He glanced back at Doc and tried to ignore how amazing he looked in the tight fitting over shirt Luka had bought for him. He realized then that he if he truly loved him, he would have to let him go.

The Gokai Silver looked down at his feet and tried not to let any tears fall as a wave of sadness rolled over him.

The crew had arrived at Carmine's and were immediately seated by the waiter, being offered water and bread to start; guess it helped being considered the saviours of the planet.

Gai had managed to secure a seat next to Doc before anyone else could steal it. He was going to let his boyfriend decided what he wanted, but at least for now he could enjoy what he had.

To his surprise, the Green Sentai didn't put up much of a fight at this arrangement and even offered him a shy, albeit extremely nervous, smile.

The earthling was thrown off-guard and had to take a gulp of water to stop his head from exploding from all the confusion. He then decided that he should refrain from looking at his boyfriend for the rest of the night. It wasn't going to do him any good to get his hopes up for something that wasn't going to happen and if Doc really wasn't happy with him than he'd have to be okay with that. He loved Gokai Green too much to force him into something he didn't want.

However, it was apparent that Don wasn't going to make this easy for Gai.

Out of the corner of his eye, he would constantly catch the other Sentai looking at him strangely and it seemed that all of Doc's previous extreme self-consciousness had evaporated… almost too much. He was trying his hardest to talk to the Silver Gokaiger any chance he could, all the while Gai was trying to answer in short sentences and avoid all eye contact.

After a couple of minutes of this, however, Gokai Silver started to realize that this behaviour meant that Doc was nervous about something! Now it all made sense! He was planning on breaking up with him here, cushioning the blow with food… it was so much like his boyfriend that Gai almost started crying at the table.

The Silver Sentai was so distracted that he barely managed to gain enough sense to order a drink when the waiter came back. He definitely didn't notice the pointed look that she gave him as she walked away.

Gai glanced wearily at Doc against his better judgement and his heart fluttered in his chest the way it always did whenever he saw him. He sighed and looked back down at his plate, maybe he really wouldn't be okay with Gokai Green leaving him… Well he definitely wouldn't be okay with it, but maybe he really wouldn't be able to let him go…

He rubbed the back of his neck again in frustration, no! He had to be okay, if he truly loved him he'd let him go! He glanced at the blonde man again and tried to fight down the rush of adrenaline in his veins, he needed to be okay with this… For Doc's sake.

"Gai?... Are… are you okay?" The voice to his right sounded too perfect at the moment.

He squashed down any feelings he had once again and turned to the Green Sentai with a bright, almost too much so, smile, "Of course! " He looked around the table and saw that everyone was staring at him. He didn't want to ruin the night with his own insecurities so he quickly threw up both hands and gave everyone the 'thumbs-up', beaming at everyone, "I'm excited for the food here! I heard it was great!"

It seemed this worked to convince almost everyone and they returned to their respective conversations. Gai was left to avoid the curious eyes of Gokai Green, knowing that it had done little to assure him… sometimes he knew almost too much about the Silver Sentai.

The drinks arrived right away and Gai didn't even look at his before he took a swig, briefly registering that he had ordered a white wine. Maybe he could numb himself a little bit to be able to deal with what was to come? Even as him mind suggested it, he knew it was a bad idea. Alcohol never solved anything.

On his second sip, his lips came in contact with something hard and metallic. He pulled the glass away with a confused look on his face and stared into the contents of the glass.

At the bottom, perfectly illuminated by the shimmering clear liquid, was a silver ring with a single emerald embedded in the band.

Completely confused by the strange object in his drink, Gai fished it out easily with a fork and stared at it, "What is this?" He asked himself softly.

"I-it… it's for… you…" said an extremely nervous sounding voice beside him and he turned to watch as Doc reached across him to take the ring from his fingers.

The Silver Sentai had no idea what was happening as the blonde stood up. Suddenly, realization dawned on him as his boyfriend turned and got down on one knee in front of him. The Green Gokaiger was visibly shaking and seemed to be losing his balance all over the place but his eyes held nothing but love and a fierce determination for Gai.

"Ikari Gai… w-will… will you… marry me?" He said in a voice that trembled with nerves.

If Gokai Silver didn't know any better he would have sworn that he had fireworks bursting in his chest at that moment as a huge smile erupted over his face and he leapt off the chair into Doc's waiting arms, almost knocking him over in the process, "YES! Yes I will! I love you, Doc! I love you so much!" He couldn't believe this was happening! Don wasn't going to break up with him! He wanted to marry him!

Feeling a hand on his shoulder reminded him that there were indeed other people on the planet and he looked up to see the rest of the Gokaigers staring at them with approving smiles. Gai stood up, pulling the Green Sentai with him and beamed at everyone. He rushed over to Captain Marvelous, his smile only seeming to grow as the realization that this dream was indeed reality penetrated through his mind.

"Marvelous! I-I'm…! I'm going to get married!... I…!" For once it seemed like Gokai Silver had completely lost the ability to form coherent sentences.

The Captain smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder, "I know… it is about time, too," his first mate behind him smirked and nodded at him, "I am honoured to be residing over the ceremony as well" Gokai Red nodded to Doc, "he's asked me if I'd be okay to do it a couple of days ago".

"G-Gai! Don't make such a big deal about it!... I-it's… embarrassing!" The Green Sentai came up behind him and gripped him arm lightly, looking at him with a large blush on his face.

It seemed like his fiancé had completely entered lalaland and was unaware of Doc's protests as he went to each of the other crew members to share his excitement with them. The Green Gokaiger stood back slightly, red in the face but incredibly happy. He was able to overcome his nerves to ask Gai to marry him and had received the greatest reply he could ever think of… he couldn't help a little smile of his own reach his face as he shyly looked down at his feet.

He looked up as he felt someone walk toward him and met eyes with Joe. He looked at him without emotion, arms crossed, before walking past, pausing briefly just outside of eyesight. Doc felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see the Gokai Blue smirking at him, "Congratulations… Doc…"

He smiled brightly in return and blushed, "Thank you very much" and bowed towards him.

Joe glanced over at Gai before returning his eyes to the blonde, "I wish you a happy life… although I doubt it would be anything but happy… he was so enthusiastic that he forgot to put the ring on," he nodded to Doc's hand, which indeed still held the ring, chuckling briefly and turning to walk towards his Captain.

The Green Sentai hadn't even noticed he still had the ring and laughed before turning to his fiancé and the two girls of the ship, "Gai! You forgot something!"

The other man turned towards him, still smiling wider than he ever had and saw the band in Doc's hand, "Oh!" He rushed towards him and accepted the offered metal, placing it on his finger. He stared at it for a moment before looking into the blonde's eyes, loving pouring from every cell in them, "I'm so happy, Doc… I love you so much…" He took Gokai Green's hands in his own.

"Me too… I love you too, Gai…" He said shyly in a soft voice, "I'll love you always."

The smile on Gai's face grew against all logic and he pulled his love close, placing a hand on his cheek, before putting his lips on the other's. He made sure to pour everything he was feeling into the kiss and smiled.

He had finally reached paradise.

**The End**

**And done! I think this is one of the shortest things I've written recently… at least I think it is :X I definitely had to make the ring Silver with a Green gem (Emerald) in it… I'm a hopeless romantic so I had to put it in there I think it is cute XP**

**Anyway I hope everyone liked it and I hope you all review it so I know what you think! ^^**

**I will be writing a PinkXYellow (AhimXLuka) fanfiction soon so I hope you will read that as well! ^^**

**Thanks again!**

**Thunder-Phoenix**


End file.
